Room Service (A Marty Fan Script)
by Melkur
Summary: After Rory rejects his admission of love, Marty contemplates suicide, but will new neighbour Lucy help change his mind? (This is purely based on what I think Marty did next after the events of 'Jews & Chinese Food'. Not sure of my characterisation of the two at the end, as Marty becomes a bit like Logan in my mind). Feedback welcome. Rated 'M' due to suicide & alcohol references.


**Int – Marty's Room, Early hours of the morning**

A 'typical' student dorm room, cluttered with dirty clothes, DVDs & several Marx Brothers film posters. Hanging from the lighting array in the center of the room can be seen a noose, under which is stood a small wooden chair.

The light is on & darkness can be seen outside from a couple of cracks in-between the curtains (being approximately 3.30 in the morning)

Marty is sitting infront of his webcam (acting as the camera), holding a can of _ in his right hand. He takes a sip, puts it on the table & sighs. He has obviously been crying.

He looks around the room for a few seconds, as if taking in what he is about to do. He once more sighs & looks straight into the webcam.

Marty

(Slow, somber)

What you are about to witness are the final moments of Marty Palladino, Yale student, aged 20.

He takes a long gulp of drink.

Marty

I suppose that this is a suicide note, of sorts. I decided to film this, rather than write it so that it'll come out better & maybe it'll put me off doing this.

He takes a sad, lonely breath & shrugs.

Marty

(Slowly, almost hesitantly as he comes up with what to say)

I don't know, I really don't. To my parents Dan & Amy, & to my older brother Wayne, I must say that I love you all, and that this has nothing to do with anything that you've said or done. (Pauses, gulps) To the friends that I've made over the past 20 years thank you, your friendship, your support, your willingness to hang around me through the good & bad have helped me become who I am today – I couldn't have become the person I am now had you all not been there for me.

He gulps again, & briefly looks up into the distance at the wall behind his laptop for a couple of seconds before looking back into the webcam and sighs.

Marty

& to Rory Leigh Gilmore I must say, I love you. I have since almost the first day I met you, since you lent me the robe. You know that now, (pause) I suppose it was a mistake to tell you, after all how could an intelligent, beautiful girl like you ever fall in love with a guy like me, as Edith from "The Chimes Of Midnight" always says, "I am nothing, I am nobody".

He smiles, almost awkwardly

Marty

I've been hiding my love for you away inside for just over a year & it's been eating away inside me, so I just **had** to tell you before it tore me apart. As 'The Beatles' once said "you've got to hide your love away", but I couldn't so I did (gulps), & now look where that's got me, but you've got **Logan** (pause), **always with the Logan**. I wish you two the best, I **really **do. (Pause) The thing is, it's like my friend Ed. He lived with this girl, student house, there were five of them all packed in and this girl was called Helen, and he loved her. He absolutely adored her, spent all day long talking about her... (Pause, inhales)** This might not seem like it's not going anywhere, but it is, bec**ause she never looked at him twice. I mean, she**liked** him, but that was it, and he wasted years pining after her. Years of his life, 'cause whilst she was around, he never looked at anyone else, and I told him whenever he was around, I always said to him time & time again, I said 'get out'. So this is me... getting out.

He pauses, looks round once more taking it all in as he begins to prepare to end his life. After a few moments his gaze returns to the webcam.

Marty

Well, "that's it", I suppose. So, this is me, getting out…

He looks backwards up at the noose then back into the webcam, almost smiles & salutes.

He gets up, pushes the chair into the gap in the desk, turns to face the noose & slowly walks over to it. When he gets there he bows his head, reflecting.

He steps up onto the chair, bows his head, reaches up for the noose, puts it round his neck & tightens it.

As he prepares to kick the chair backwards there is a knock at the door, & Marty jumps in surprise (though remaining firmly on the chair).

Marty

(Quickly)

Just a second!

He loosens the noose, 'swings' it round the light a couple of times so it isn't as visible, jumps down from the chair & walks over to the door, opening it.

On the other side of the door is Lucy, fashionably dressed (as ever), holding an almost empty bottle of wine.

Marty

Can I help you?

Lucy

(Slightly intoxicated)

I was hoping so – I'm new to the dorm, after being forced to move out of my ex's apartment, the cheating dick…

She tilts her head slightly, 'studying' Marty. She smiles, tilts her head back slightly trying to remember what she was going to say, 'snorts' & looks back at Marty.

Lucy

(Tilts head sideways & squints slightly) You know, I forgot what I was going to ask you for

Marty

That's alright

Lucy

(Suddenly, loudly)  
**Oooh**!

She overenthusiastically hits him on the right arm with her left hand, & gives him an overenthusiastic 'drunk smile', and wobbles slightly. Marty tries to steady her, but she just waves him off.

Lucy

I'm **fine**,** honestly**.

She smiles

Lucy

I remembered what I was going to ask you for

Marty

What?

Lucy

**Sugar**

Marty

(Bewildered)

**Sugar**?...

Lucy

Sugar. "Marvelous, I'm a cliché", for I **really do** need sugar… At this time of night…

Marty

**Oooookay**…

As he turns to walk over to the small kitchen-esque area where he keeps sugar, Lucy takes a few steps into the room & grabs his right arm, preventing him from going anywhere.

He stops & looks back at her.

Marty

Yes?

Lucy

The sugar doesn't matter

Marty

But you just said you…

Lucy

I was thinking if you wanted to drink with me (gulps) I mean I am technically your new neighbor, near enough (drunk smile), & that's what new neighbors do – Drink with each other?

Marty

I'm not sure if **now** is a good time, I was in the middle of something & you're already drunk

Lucy

So?

Marty

(Almost concerned parent-like)

"So…" – I'm just mildly concerned that you've already had a bit too much

Lucy

Just half a bottle… (Pause) Are you some kind of doctor or something?

Marty

What?

Lucy

The only people I've met who've told me not to drink so much are on their way to be doctors or something

Marty

I'm a bartender, I've seen what excessive drinking can do to people (pause)

He tilts his head slightly

Marty

Same difference really

Lucy 'pouts'

Lucy

You're no fun…

Marty

Hey, I can be plenty of fun, you just caught me at a bad time – I've got a lot of things on my mind…

Lucy smiles

Lucy

Well, I've got the **perfect** solution for that

She shakes the nearly empty wine bottle.

Marty sighs, glimpses up at what can be seen of the noose tied to the light, looks back down at Lucy and shrugs

Marty

I suppose my thing can wait until tomorrow.

Lucy

Excellent!

She takes Marty by the hand and leads him towards the door.

Lucy

What's your name?

Marty

**Marty**

Lucy

**Lucy**

She looks him in the eye and smiles

Lucy

Well Marty, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

As the two leave through the door Marty flicks off the light.


End file.
